


(oh, oh, oh) It's Magic!

by heartsocold



Series: Christmas Gift Fics 2020 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur tries to do magic, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Merlin teaches him how to, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsocold/pseuds/heartsocold
Summary: There are sorcerers who learnt to wield magic the way he learnt to wield a sword. So, really, it shouldn’t be that hard to learn the art of magic, should it?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Christmas Gift Fics 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069541
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	(oh, oh, oh) It's Magic!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfurylover1112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfurylover1112/gifts).



> So so sorry this took so long but it's finally here! Thanks for being so supportive and patient. I tried to combine both your prompts so I hope it's something close to what you had in mind <3

Arthur likes to think he knows Merlin better than anyone else does. He knows exactly the way Merlin looks when he’s happy, when he’s content and when he’s sad. Merlin’s eyes are ridiculously expressive and Arthur has become quite adept at reading them.

It’s how he knows that his lover isn’t quite as happy as he should be. Merlin won’t ever outright say it so Arthur has spent the last few weeks wheedling information out of him piece by piece, until he can finally put his mood together like a puzzle.

Merlin’s lonely.

It’s not that he doesn’t have any friends or people that he considers family because he does. It’s that out of all the people he’s closest to – he’s the only one with magic.

Camelot’s laws has changed and magic is now welcome into the city but Uther’s reign has left people weary still. Some are afraid it might be a trap designed to lure magic-users into to city so that they may be mass prosecuted – another purge – whereas others are wary that those who possess powers are evil and corrupted.

As such, Merlin’s magic makes him the odd one out. Arthur doesn’t like it. He hates that’s Merlin’s smiles are tinged with sadness, that his grins no longer reach his eyes. Sometimes, he wonders this loneliness is worse than what Merlin felt when he was hiding his powers. At least then the knowledge that others were living the same double life that he was provided a sense of kinship – of belonging.

Naturally, as a man of action, Arthur has devised a strategy. He knows that Merlin’s special. He’s well aware his consort was born with his powers and is the most powerful sorcerer of all time and obviously no one will ever be on that level but he also knows that there are sorcerers who learnt to wield magic the way he learnt to wield a sword. So, really, it shouldn’t be that hard to learn the art of magic, should it?

Arthur secretly enlists the help of Gaius to teach him a few tricks and spells, without Merlin knowing. He figures it’d be a nice surprise for Merlin, something to show him he’s not as alone as he feels.

Only, it’s not going well.

Arthur has always excelled at everything he put his mind to. He’s the best swordsman in all of Albion now and that’s because he spent hours on end practicing. He can joust, he can use a mace – he’s even good at archery even though he hates it. However, the art of magic seems to evade him, despite his best efforts.

He can't light a fire, he can't close a window, he can't lock or unlock a door, he can't move a rug. He can't do anything.

He’s been trying for weeks on end to get even the simplest spell done but to no avail. He stares at the rose flower resting on the table in front of him, concentrating with all his might as he utters the words he knows by heart now but yet still, it refuses to move even a millimeter.

Gaius had promised this was an easy spell. He swore that it required minimal effort. Hovering an object is no difficult feat and yet, Arthur can’t do it. If he can’t do the most basic task, how will he be able to do anything else?

He swears angrily, grabbing the rose and throwing it to the other end of the room. It lands at the feet of Merlin who has just entered their chambers.

Merlin looks at him with raised eyebrows and bends down to retrieve the flower.

“Throwing roses at me now, eh? Quite romantic,” He grins, sauntering over to Arthur who’s a potent mix of angry, disappointed and ashamed. He remains quiet, crossing his arms and looking away from Merlin whose eyes land on the book of spells. “What were you trying to do?”

“Nothing,” Arthur snaps, feeling the blood rush to his face. He quickly shuts the book, squeezing it tightly as he tries to sidestep Merlin.

“Arthur,” Merlin reaches out a hand to grip his elbows. “What is it?”

Arthur bites his lips, still refusing to meet Merlin’s eyes. How can he tell him that he’s a failure? That he can’t even do this one thing for the man he loves, even after everything Merlin has done for him?

“Hey,” Merlin says softly, pulling the book out of Arthur’s grasp and resting it on the table, placing the rose atop it. He uses both his hands to cup Arthur’s face, thumbs stroking over his cheekbones soothingly and forcing Arthur to look at him. “Talk to me, please.”

Merlin’s voice is comforting and pleading at the same time and his touch calms Arthur’s anger. He swallows roughly, trying to find the words.

“I-” He begins then stops, sighing deeply as he looks at Merlin’s open expression. “I know you’ve been a bit lonely recently since the ban was repealed and I thought it’d be nice to – to learn magic, so that you wouldn’t be the only one, I suppose so I went to Gaius for help. He told me a spell to make objects float in mid-air and he swore it was simple but I’ve been trying to do it for weeks, Merlin, and I swear I’ve tried my absolute hardest but it won’t bloody move!”

Merlin’s lip twitches and he presses them together so he won’t laugh but Arthur sees the action anyway and the rush of embarrassment makes him rip himself out of Merlin’s grip.

“Yes, go ahead, laugh it up!” He shoots out venomously, eyes blazing. “I’m incompetent and a failure and -”

“Overdramatic,” Merlin finishes for him, walking over to grab his hands. He tries to move away again but Merlin holds on tightly, beaming up at him. “And unbearably sweet.”

“Shut up, it’s not funny,” Arthur pouts, eyebrows still furrowed.

“It is a little bit,” Merlin teases then leans forward to peck Arthur’s lips. “Oh come on, it’s okay. God, Arthur, just the fact that you even though to try to learn magic for me is – I can’t even find words to explain how wonderful you are.”

“Merlin,” Arthur protests but Merlin refuses to give up.

“I don’t care that you can’t do magic, I care that you love me enough to try.”

“Of course I do,” Arthur mumbles and Merlin lets go of his hands to wrap his arms around Arthur’s waist, his hands gripping his hips.

“Thank you.”

And the look he shoots Arthur is so full of happiness unbridled affection, he can’t help but smile himself, falling into Merlin’s embrace.

“I didn’t think it’d be that difficult,” He confesses to Merlin’s shoulder.

“Not everyone can do magic,” Merlin tells him, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Some people are born with the ability and they can unlock it by learning but others aren’t born with any capacity for magic. I suppose since you’re the Once and Future King and all that and I’m supposed to complete you and I’m magic itself, it's a possibility that you're magic free.”

Arthur squints at him. “Are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

Merlin rolls his eyes fondly. “No but by all means, if you want to believe there’s actually something in this world you’re not good at-”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

“Ah, yes. There’s my prat.”

Arthur shoves his shoulder, turning away from him. “Don’t you have things to be doing?”

“As a matter of fact, that’s why I came to find you. We have a meeting with those stuffy, old men shortly.”

“You mean the council?”

“Stuffy, old men. That’s what I said,” Merlin confirms.

“Please tell me you’ve never called them that to anyone else but me,” Arthur begs and Merlin tilts his head to the side, mouth forming the “o” shape it does when he’s done something he doesn’t.

“Most powerful sorcerer,” Arthur huffs under his breath, flinching when something heavy knocks the back of his head.

“Ow!” He turns in time to see the book of spells set itself back down on the table and he glares at Merlin.

“Oh, I barely touched you, you big baby!”

He continues to glare at his ridiculous warlock but then the rose is drifting its way to him and it stops right in front of his face and he can’t do anything but take it into his hand, returning Merlin’s smile.

-

“Are you sure I absolutely can’t do any magic? None at all?” Arthur asks that night, when they’re sitting by the fire after dinner.

Merlin turns to look at him but he’s focused on the fire blazing in front of them, eyes serious and he frowns.

“This is important to you,” Merlin realizes.

“A bit, maybe,” Arthur shrugs. “I don’t know why I can’t let it go. I just-”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to explain,” Merlin says, nose scrunching up as he thinks. “I think there’s a way you can try to do magic, even if you don’t possess any yourself.”

Arthur looks over, intrigued. “How?”

“There’s these things. They’re called charms or maybe a talisman? I’m not exactly sure but I remember reading about them. Basically, they’re objects that are supposed to possess magical abilities, so maybe if you were to recite an incantation while holding one, it’d work. Do you want to try that?”

Arthur nods, eyes wide with anticipation. “Of course, I do! Where would we get one though?”

“There’s supposed to be lots of magical artifacts kept in the cellars under the castle. Your father had them all locked up there and no one ever bothered to remove them after. We could check?”

“Yes, let’s go,” Arthur agrees, clambering to his feet.

“What? Now?”

He looks down at him, eyebrows raised in that judgmental way. “There’s no time like the present, _Mer_ lin. Besides, would you rather go down there during the day when the entire castle’s awake?”

“Fine, let’s go.”

-

After they’ve managed to locate a small, unobtrusive gold colored stone that seemed almost translucent, they retreat back to their chambers, Arthur basically jumping on his feet.

“You’re like a dog,” Merlin notes absentmindedly as he flips open the spell book.

Arthur stops his movement, turning to stare at Merlin incredulously. “Pardon me?”

“Whenever you get excited, you always bounce on your feet sort of like dogs do,” Merlin explains. “It’s adorable.”

“I’m not adorable, I’m a knight of Camelot. I’m-”

“Yes, yes. I know, you’re big and bad and scary and eat children for breakfast,” Merlin drawls. “Aha! Here!”

Arthur drops their previous conversation, coming to peer over Merlin’s shoulder at the page he’s looking at.

“So basically, all I need to do is hold onto the stone while I recite the incantation?” Arthur clarifies.

“Yes,” Merlin nods. “But make sure to focus on what you want to happen. So just picture it in your mind and it’ll help.”

“Okay, here goes nothing,” Arthur wiggles his fingers then takes the smooth stone into the palm of his left hand. Merlin sends him an encouraging smile and he takes a deep breath, pointing at the firewood stacked in the fireplace, ready and waiting to be relit.

“ _Forbearnan!_ ”

The stone glows gold, not unlike Merlin’s eyes and within seconds, the fire roars to life and Arthur grins, letting out a breathless laugh.

“You did it!” Merlin cheers, throwing himself on Arthur.

“I did it!” Arthur repeats, still in slight disbelief.

“See if you can make that jug float now!” Merlin instructs and Arthur complies.

“ _Rǽdee ásce geotan!_ ”

The stone glows again and the jug floats a few feet above the table.

“You’re doing great, Arthur! Okay, now slowly, picture the jug moving down towards the table. Right, yes, slow. There you go!” He beams when the jug is back onto the table, none of its contents spilled.

“You know, I don’t think I’d realized how much I’d love you doing magic,” Merlin tells Arthur as he studies his face. “You like it, don’t you?”

“I really, really do! No wonder you’re so careless with yours. If I had magic, I’d want to use it all the time,” Arthur admits.

“Okay, first of all. I am not careless with my magic,” Merlin defends.

Arthur shoots him a reproachful look. “Merlin, you used magic to cheat at the dice game when I was watching you, in your eyes. _The eyes that glow gold when you use magic_.”

“Secondly,” Merlin continues, raising his voice to talk over Arthur. “The stone is already pretty small. I’m sure I can talk to Gwen and have her make it into a necklace for you. That way you can keep it around your neck and whenever you want to use magic, all you’d have to do is grip it. Obviously, you’d only be able to do simple spells, nothing like healing magic and such, but it’d be useful to start fires and deflect arrows and whatnot, especially when we’re out hunting.”

“I-yes. That’d be wonderful. Thank you.”

Merlin grins at him again, stepping closer into his space.

“Can I try something?”

“Anything.”

Merlin cups his own hands together and mutters, “ _Gewyrcan lif_.”

His eyes flash gold and a blue butterfly reveals itself, flying upwards to settle on Merlin’s head.

“This has always been one of my favorite spells,” Merlin confesses, his smile shy.

Arthur repeats the word without clutching the stone, trying to get the pronunciation. “How do you say it? Ye-wican lif?”

“No, it’s _ye-wircan leef,_ ” Merlin corrects and Arthur nods. He closes his hands together like Merlin had done, the stone clutched tightly in between and he says the incantation slowly. When he opens his palms, another blue butterfly flies out, perching itself on Merlin, right next to the other one.

He stares at Merlin whose smiles are no longer tinged with sadness, his joy infectious as he reaches up to play with the butterflies. Reaching out, he takes hold of Merlin’s hand and pulls him closer so that he can kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard to write and I have no idea why. I'm so sorry :(


End file.
